


Food for Thought

by Chalalalalala



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Carnival, Easter Egg or Something else?, Food for Thought, Getting you thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: Just something I noticed- if I find anything else I might put it here





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

So in the advent to Season 4, I’ve been rewatching the prior episodes for context, and I noticed something... interesting. 

At 1:01 in The Clowns Here Kill Part 1, there is a paper titled “Mysterious Carnival Arrives in Everlock” 

The Carnival’s name? The Carnival of the Cursed, is what is detailed at the bottom of the page. Sound familiar? Well, it’s former performers include Tim and Oli in S1 Episode 5, so I wouldn’t be surprised!

It just seemed like a fun Easter egg, until I thought about it further. Was it possible that one of our 1920s familiar faces was in Everlock that night? 

How long was the Guardian’s lifespan?

What has that Carnival done to become so corrupt?

I just thought I’d give you all some food for thought today, whether it be just an Easter Egg, or something more...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get a bus full of screaming, food throwing, deodorant spraying idiots, so I have too much time to think about this...

I get a bus to and from school, so it’s right about then I start pondering the workings of our fandom universe. 

Today’s topic: Hate ships.

We all know how this story goes: characters that absolutely despise each other, but the fandom see as compatible. These stories usually end in an “Enemies to Lovers” situation, or more “amorous” things. 

~~I see you Asylum Wolf’s Everlock University-~~

Anyway, we currently only have 1 of those in the ETN fandom: the s1 rivals, Mele. This might seem like a weird thing to point out, but listen to me here.

Though Matt/Lele is the only hate ship in this community, they aren’t the only rivalry we have. Examples of these are DeStorm and Alex from season 2, and Matt and Nikita in season 3. So today’s question to get you thinking is: If we have more than one set of enemies, why do we have only one hate ship? Why isn’t Alex/DeStorm a thing, or Makita seem often? It’s just something that’s confused me over my time here....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think the reason is for this in the comments!


End file.
